


Методы допроса

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Кажется, ему повезло все-таки убить сразу нескольких зайцев одним выстрелом.





	Методы допроса

— Это, блядь, пиздец, майор.

— Следи за языком, — Билл глубже втолкнул пальцы, и Слэйд почти беззвучно застонал в подушку, больше прогибаясь. Билл предпочел бы снова опрокинуть его на спину и смотреть, как он жмурится, сводит брови к переносице, кусает губы: не насмотрелся, пока доводил до первого оргазма, но. Если Слэйду так проще… В этом он готов был уступить.

— Давай заново. Я хочу от тебя всего двух вещей: выполняй приказы и будь со мной честен. Это проще, чем кажется.

— Да ты не серьезно…

В низком, охрипшем голосе предательская дрожь.

— Я абсолютно серьезно. С самого начала. Как тебя зовут?

— Слэйд.

Он почти зло ругнулся, когда Билл шире развел пальцы, растягивая мышцы.

— Полное имя, приятель.

— Слэйд Джозеф… Уилсон.

— Отлично, — Билл положил свободную ладонь Слэйду на взмокший загривок. — Откуда ты?

В эту игру вне койки они играли уже третий месяц, и Биллу самому хотелось просто прижать Слэйда к постели и оттрахать, а не проговаривать надоевший диалог по сотому разу.

— Бунвилл, Кентукки.

— Раньше ты говорил «Луисвилл».

— Я врал.

— Но в этот раз ты честен?

— Да.

— Хороший мальчик, — выдохнул Билл Слэйду в самое ухо и сжал зубами мочку, проходясь пальцами по простате. Слэйд — довольно предсказуемо, — оказался отзывчивым до черта, что на ласку, что на похвалу, как бы ни пытался сдержаться и сделать вид, что его это злит. Вздрогнул всем телом, пытаясь прижаться к Биллу спиной.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Девятнадцать.

— Врешь.

Слэйд вместо ответа снова хрипло ругнулся, насаживаясь сам.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Ты сам знаешь.

Его поддельные документы Билл действительно давно проверил. Он хмыкнул, продолжая неторопливо трахать Слэйда пальцами. Плавно, размеренно, вставляя до костяшек. Если бы Билл сказал, что не любовался на напряженное сильное тело и не упивался тем, как открыто Слэйд тащится, он бы соврал, но пока его больше интересовало другое.

— Сколько тебе лет, Слэйд?

— Ты часто ебешь своих подчиненных?

Билл мстительно вытащил пальцы и несильно хлопнул его по бедру.

— Только в порядке исключения. Ответь мне.

— У тебя не стоит на меня без игры в допрос?

— Ты же не думаешь, что я на это поведусь, правда?

Не то чтобы у него самого дыхание не перехватило от того, как Слэйд податливо прогнулся под рукой, стоило с нажимом погладить вдоль позвоночника.

— Я отвечу тебе, если после этого ты закончишь пиздеть и трахнешь меня.

Теперь засранец решил с ним торговаться. Это был… прогресс.

— Договорились. Сколько тебе лет, Слэйд?

— Семнадцать. Ты счастлив?

— Вполне. Молодец. Это большой шаг в развитии наших рабочих отношений, — Билл улыбнулся, а потом продолжил, поглаживая Слэйда по напряженной спине. Медленно, прослеживая старые шрамы — прямые, накладывающиеся друг на друга под правой лопаткой следы плети, — оставшиеся ему на память о трех сутках на чужом блокпосте. — Значит, ты не только первый на моей памяти солдат, премированный за самоволку, но и самый молодой герой войны в Кураке? Я восхищен.

— Выеби меня, — потребовал, не попросил ничерта, Слэйд вместо ответа и добавил почти издевательски. — Майор. Сэр.

— У меня нет резинок.

— Похеру. Давай уже.

Что у него самого руки едва различимо дрожат от возбуждения, Билл осознал, только расстегивая ремень.

Слэйд глухо зарычал, когда Билл плавно втолкнул головку смазанного члена, и зажался, и без того узкий, горячий, заставляя медленно выдохнуть сквозь зубы.

— Тише, мальчик, расслабься.

— Отъебись, — отрывисто, почти зло.

Билл сжал его яйца, провел по стволу стоящего члена, одновременно с этим медленно вталкиваясь глубже.

— Ммм.

— Молодец. Дыши глубже. Потерпи немного, будет лучше.

— Да захлопнись ты, майор.

Билл накрыл свободной рукой ладонь Слэйда, переплетая пальцы, когда тот снова глухо зарычал от короткого толчка.

— Насколько больно? Если…

— Почти нет. Нормально. Только попробуй, твою мать, я год этого…

Он сбился, сорвался на стон, стоило обвести большим пальцем оголенную головку, а потом добавил резко:

— Вытащи хер и отодвинься, — прежде чем Билл успел ответить, пояснил: — Я хочу по-другому.

Слэйд перевернулся на спину и приподнялся: решил потянуть Билла ближе. Запустил руки ему под водолазку и так и не дал ничего сказать: прижался пересохшими губами, вовлекая в жадный поцелуй. Билл закрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул, подставляясь под прикосновения горячих рук и позволяя Слэйду вылизывать свой рот и грубо кусаться.

— А вот теперь давай, — Слэйд прервал поцелуй и стянул с Билла водолазку, скомкал и кинул на пол. Только потом лег обратно, окидывая Билла взглядом потемневших голубых глаз.

Взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся, заведенный донельзя.

— Ты чертовски красивый, Слэйд. Просто невозможно.

Ни свежие ссадины на скуле, ни разбитая нижняя губа его не портили ни капли.

Слэйд ответил довольной ухмылкой, сощурился и приподнялся, позволяя Биллу подпихнуть подушку под поясницу, а заодно прижался вплотную и потянул вниз, роняя на себя.

Возбужденный член уперся в живот, кожу обожгло отрывистое дыхание.

— Давай, майор. Я заебался ждать.

Он закрыл глаза и прикусил нижнюю губу, когда Билл, добавив еще смазки, снова вставил ему, теперь — до половины.

— Откинь голову назад, — попросил Билл, прижался губами к бьющейся вене на шее, лизнул солоноватую кожу.

Через пару минут Слэйд обмяк под его руками, поддаваясь на ласку, сам подался навстречу и бесцеремонно обхватил Билла за шею, когда он вжал его в матрас, и целоваться с прежней жадностью и порывистостью снова полез сам, глухо застонав ему в рот, когда головка члена проехалась по простате.

— Я не врал, когда я говорил, что восхищен.

Билл взял быстрый, плавный темп. Такой, кажется, устраивал обоих: Слэйд сжимал его бока коленями, пытался насадиться, получить больше, сбивчиво ругался в перерывах между поцелуями.

— Ты один из лучших солдат, что я встречал.

— З-заткнись, — Слэйд приподнялся на локте, чтобы укусить Билла за нижнюю губу, и потянул за запястье, перекладывая его ладонь с живота на член.

— Немного самоконтроля, — с улыбкой добавил Билл, когда прервал поцелуй, и потер уздечку, вырывая у Слэйда судорожный выдох, — единственное, что тебе нужно. Это поправимо.

Отказать себе в искушении продержать Слэйда на грани еще немного было сложно, и когда Билл сильно сжал его член у основания, оттягивая оргазм, тот снова выматерил его сквозь зубы. Пожалуй, даже с большим чувством, чем все предыдущие разы.

— Билли, мать твою…

Слэйду потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы спустить себе на живот, когда Билл начал размеренно ласкать его в одном темпе с толчками. Теперь Билл позволил себе сбиться с ритма, двигаться чуть резче, придерживая Слэйда за бок.

Ему понадобилось немногим больше времени.

— Ты как?

— Мм, — Слэйд сцепил пальцы замком на спине Билла, не давая отстраниться. — Охуенно.

Билл легко поцеловал его в плечо, растягиваясь сверху. У них было немного времени, так что… Если Слэйд не хочет его отпускать — он не слишком против.

— Собираешься дрессировать меня через койку, Билли?

— Не только.

— Ублюдок, — констатировал Слэйд, а потом усмехнулся. — Звучит неплохо.


End file.
